metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
DLC Developer Blog 4
A copy of Deep Silver and 4A's developer blog on the Metro: Last Light DLC pack, the Chronicles Pack. The Chronicles Pack In this blog we’ll talk briefly about what you can expect to find in the pack, but also reflect on the feedback we’ve taken on board from the previous DLC releases. Firstly – if you’re a season pass holder, or have bought any of the previous DLC’s, thank you for your ongoing support for Metro. We hope that the Chronicles Pack will be a fitting send-off, and from your feedback it seems like this is the content you’ve been waiting for. It contains three original solo missions, each told from the perspective of one of the Metro’s cast of supporting characters. '' ''You’ll discover how Anna, the unflinching Polis Sniper, tried and failed to rescue Artyom from the Reich forces in the ruined botanical gardens. You’ll put the irrepressible Pavel’s deadly skills and ingenuity to the test as he attempts to escape the Bandit Lair beneath Venice. And lastly, you’ll guide Khan and Ulman through the forgotten, haunted tunnels of Polyanka in a chilling supernatural tale that reveals a dark secret from Khan’s mysterious past … ‘Khan’ is the studio’s favourite – we tried to capture some of the subtler, supernatural horror that was present in Metro 2033, and anyone who enjoyed the level ‘Ghosts’ from the 1st game will feel at home here. When you hear the words, ‘They think they’re alive…’ Well, we won’t spoil it any further. So why wasn’t all of the DLC story-based missions? There are a few reasons for this, but most importantly we wanted the main game to be a complete, self-contained experience – we didn’t want players to feel like they had to purchase the DLC to get the complete story. Instead, we used the DLC as an opportunity to experiment with some new concepts and idea, such as the non-linear exploration of the ‘Kshatriya’ mission from the Faction Pack, the light puzzle based gameplay of the Spider’s Lair or the pure combat-oriented score attack gameplay from the Tower Pack. We’ve paid close heed to all your feedback – we know that Kshatriya and the Spider’s Lair were the highlights, and although some people loved the Tower Pack we realise that it perhaps wasn’t what fans expected. So we’re crossing our fingers that the Chronicles Pack answers the biggest request – for more narrative, story driven missions. '' ''We also want to draw your attention to the ‘Multi Barreled Bicycle Shotgun’ – this is a new weapon that we also included in the Developer Pack, but features in Khan and Ulman’s mission here. 4A Games discovered this weapon online after a fan had entered it into a ‘Design a Metro Weapon’ competition. The organisers had made a joke that we should release it as DLC… So we took up their challenge and the rest is history! You can read more a about this went from dream to reality in the previous blog post on this website. And now, that’s the end for Metro: Last Light. We’re finishing off the Linux version – funny how in light of recent news that suddenly seems like a smarter move eh? – and embarking on some new exciting projects that we hope to share with you soon… We’ll leave you with one final thought – Metro: Last Light picked up from the ‘cannon’ ending of Metro 2033, in which (SPOILER ALERT!!!) Artyom destroys the Dark Ones. A lot of people are now asking which ending of Last Light is ‘canon’ , without Dmitry’s Metro 2035 to refer to… We know. We’re just not telling. Yet. - By Deep Silver on Tuesday 15th October, 2013 Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Developer Blogs